Sofia the First - The Double Date
by pinkscarlet08
Summary: The fairies (Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather) announce they are throwing a ball for the students at Royal Prep! But they must bring a date. Will Hugo and Desmond get the courage to ask their princesses (Sofia and Amber) to the ball? Want to read this story with pictures? Look up this title on YouTube posted by Ashton & Lauren Famous Tells!


Fan Fiction: Sofia the First

The Double Date

One day at Royal Prep, all the students could tell the fairies were excited about something but couldn't tell what. It wasn't until the end of school that Flora announced they were having a ball for the students at Royal Prep.

"And you must bring a date!" Fauna added.

"Yes! You don't want to show up by yourself." Merryweather said.

"So all of you princes find a princess to ask!" Flora finished.

Almost all the princes groaned, and the princesses got excited. Princess Hildegard raised her hand and asked if the princesses could ask the princes. Flora hesitated, but responded with a no.

Prince Desmond shook with fear. "I can't ask anybody… It'll put me on the spot! What if she says no? What if someone already asked but I didn't know? What if-?" Merryweather stopped Desmond and reminded him a princess would be more likely to say no if he acts like that.

Back in Enchancia, Sofia came up to her step-siblings. "You guys excited about the dance?" She asked.

"Ball…" Amber corrected. "and yes! Plenty of princes have already asked me!"

"Already? Wow! No one's asked me yet…" Sofia sighed.

"Well I'm ME! What do you expect!?" Amber told her sister. Sofia sadly nodded then turned and asked James if he's asked anybody yet.

James chuckled and told his sister, "Nah. Zandar and I are just skipping it and instead are gonna go blow stuff up! Boom goes the cannon!"

Amber rolled her eyes, not surprised of her twin brother's silly decision. She then turned to Sofia and told her she won't tell any of the princes yes until Sofia is asked. Sofia sighed of relief and thanked Amber.

The next day at school, Sofia walked in the classroom and stood in shock. A banner with her name hung across the room, balloons fell from the ceiling, and chocolates laid on her desk. "what's going on" Sofia questioned. Everyone in the room yelled surprise. Then someone stood up from behind the front desk. "Hugo!?" Sofia cried.

Prince Hugo smiled and asked Sofia if she'd go to the ball with him. Sofia curtsied, smiled back, and told Hugo she'd be more than happy to go with him.

Sofia and Hugo started to hug but was interrupted by the fairies coming up from the back of the room.

"That was LOVELY Prince Hugo!" Flora happily said, coming in between the two, making Sofia and Hugo back up.

"Yes, yes! Very flattering!" Fauna added.

"No girl can say 'no' to THAT!" Merryweather told the two.

Amber quickly stood up and slapped her hand on her desk. "I want someone to ask me like THAT! Or maybe even BIGGER!" She cried. Desmond's face lit up, but no one noticed. The whole class was quiet, and the fairies awkwardly looked at Amber.

"Thank you for that Amber…" Flora said.

Amber looked around noticing everyone looking at her then sat down. "Sorry Miss Flora…" She sadly said.

The fairies continued with the class teaching them different things for the ball. When school was over, Sofia, Amber, and James walked out to their flying coach, which was highly decorated and had rose pedals laying all around it and in it!

"Woah!" Sofia said.

"Indeed!" Amber added.

"Meh…" James said, shrugging his shoulders. "let's just go!" He finished, jumping in the coach, but paused seeing Desmond in it. "Huh…?" James questioned.

Sofia stepped in the coach next. "Oh, hi Desmond." She politely said.

"Hi Sofia." Desmond responded. Amber stepped in, still staring at the coach. She then saw Desmond and asked if he decorated the coach. Desmond made eye contact with Amber and started to hesitate. "A-Amber! I…I…I just…Umm…- "

The coachman then turned around and looked at Amber. "He wanted to know if you'd go to the ball with him, princess." The coachman explained.

Amber looked back at Desmond. "You did all of this for ME!? No one's ever asked me like this before. They would just come up to me and simply ask. Of course I'll go with you Desmond!" Amber said, hugging Desmond.

"Really!?" Desmond smiled.

Amber smiled and nodded, then quickly let go of Desmond turning to the coachman. "I've got to find the PERFECT dress! We gotta go! Desmond can come with us, we should match!"

On the way home, Sofia turned to James. "Wow, Amber's really excited about this school ball!"

"No, she's just excited about showing off at the ball…" James responded, rolling his eyes.

Once they arrived back in Enchancia, Amber rushed inside. "Oh Daddy!" She cried, rushing in. King Roland heard his daughter and asked what she needed. "I want – no! – NEED a new dress!" She then pulled Desmond closer and added, "And a matching suit for Desmond"

Roland laughed and directed Amber in the direction of the royal stylist. "Perfect! Thanks Daddy! C'mon Desmond!" Amber said, grabbing Desmond's arm and pulling him along.

"Woah!" Desmond cried, being pulled down the hallway.

Next, Sofia and James walked up to Roland. "Hi dad!" Sofia happily and politely said. "Can I go to Hugo's? We're gonna…umm…Work on flying derby – no – ice dancing – no…"

James started to laugh. "Hugo asked her to the ball, she's going to find a dress to wear and work on some dance moves." James said telling on his younger sister.

"James!" Sofia cried, but her step-dad just laughed along with his son, then asked why Sofia wouldn't tell him that. "Cause I thought I was too young to have a date." Sofia explained.

"Nonsense!" Roland replied. "Why, I started liking and dating princesses when I was five or six!" He finished.

"Wow! Dad was sure on a roll!" James laughed. Roland then turned asking James who he was planning on asking. James rolled his eyes. "I'm too cool for a lame school ball." James assured his father. Sofia added in telling him how James and Zandar are both skipping it to blow stuff up. Roland confusingly looked at his children and told them he heard from the king of Tangu that Zandar asked Hildegard. "WHAT!?" James cried in shock. King Roland shrugged his shoulders then told the two that no matter what the plans end up being, he hopes they have fun, then continued to work.

James sighed and Sofia sadly looked at her step-brother, until she clearly showed she had an idea. "I know! Why don't you just come with Hugo and me? I'm sure he won't mind!" She told James.

"That's a good idea! Thanks Sofia." James responded.

"That's a TERRIBLE idea!" Hugo cried, after Sofia arrived at his castle, telling him the plans. Sofia asked why and tried to explain it'd mean a lot to James. "Because, it's just supposed to be us, it won't be fun with a third wheel. If he wanted to go, he should've asked somebody." Hugo answered.

"Hugo… He's my brother! I can't let him down, I already know Amber won't let him go with her and Desmond." Sofia added, trying to help the situation.

"Just like how you "knew" I'd be fine with this!?" Hugo said with much anger. Sofia sighed and told Hugo if James can't come, then she won't go either. "Why don't you just go with James then?" Hugo told Sofia, then looked into her eyes and sighed. "Alright, he can come… but he can't be with us the whole time at the ball." He promised.

"Deal!" Sofia agreed, giggling at the same time, making Hugo smile too.

Back in Enchancia, Amber was looking at dress styles and colors. Desmond pointed to one dress style and said it'd look good in a darker green. Amber rolled her eyes. "Next!" She responded. Desmond continued to help Amber pick her dress, but she refused every time. He went back to the dark green dress and Amber smiled. "I like it! Why didn't you just show me this first?" She asked.

"I did…" Desmond sighed. Amber confusingly looked at Desmond then shrugged her shoulders. She then told Desmond they had to find a suit for him. She saw a classic black tux and said he could wear the same green color underneath. "Ok, that works. I guess?"

Amber and Desmond were being fitted for their outfits. When they were finished, Amber fell in love with her dress. All of a sudden, James came running in the room. "Amber! Guess what!? I get to go to the dance with you guys! Woo hoo!" He cried.

"What!? How!? Why!? Wait… I thought you didn't WANT to go…" Amber questioned. James explained how Sofia is allowing him to go with her and Hugo. "Oh Sofia… What have you done?" Amber mumbled to herself.

Finally, the day of the ball arrived. Hugo, Desmond, and James were waiting by the carriages for Sofia and Amber to come out and meet them. Desmond excitedly stated how the ball will be fun and how nice the other two boys looked. Then nervously added that he doesn't know if Amber will like how he looks or he might trip while dancing and embarrass himself. James laughed thanking Desmond and told him he looked fine. Hugo then told Desmond he knows that Desmond will be fine.

Right after, Amber walked outside. She looked beautiful and more like a queen than a princess. She laughed saying if there was a beauty contest at the ball, she would win. Sofia then started to come down the stairs looking better. All three boys were smiling. "I wouldn't be too sure of that!" Hugo told Amber, still watching Sofia come down the steps. Sofia curtsied to the others and greeted them with a simple hi. "Wow! You look amazing! Wanna join me in the carriage so we can get to this ball?" Hugo smiled, taking Sofia's hand. Sofia giggled and they both got into their carriage. They both smiled at each other like they were in their own world, until James jumped into their carriage sitting beside Sofia.

"Oh yeah! Time to get our party on!" James cried. Sofia and Hugo almost forgot they let James come with them. Hugo looked at Sofia showing his annoyance. Sofia shamefully smiled back. The two continued to look this way the whole ride as James continuously talked.

"Thankfully we're by ourselves!" Amber said, seeing the pain in Sofia and Hugo's eyes. "Come on Desmond. We don't want to be late." She finished. When they arrived, Amber saw Hildegard and Clio with Zandar and Khalid. "Girls! You look lovely!" Amber happily and politely said. The other two princesses thanked Amber. While the three princesses continuously complimented each other, the princes impatiently waited.

Sofia, James, and Hugo walked over. "Hi guys!" Sofia said to the princes. James looked over at Zandar, sighed, and walked in the other direction. Sofia was the only one to notice and had a shocked face as she turned seeing him walk off. "I'll be right back." She told the others. She rushed over, chasing her brother. "James!" She cried.

"Oh, hi Sofia." He sadly sighed. Sofia asked why he left. She then followed asking if it was because Hugo said he couldn't be with them. "No… it's Zandar." He explained to his sister. "I'm still upset he ditched me for Hildegard." He admitted.

Sofia sighed, looked down, then looked back at James stating, "James, just because he made other plans doesn't mean he doesn't want to be your friend anymore." James rolled his eyes and asked with doubt how Sofia knew. "Well, _**I**_ don't, but I know who DOES!" Sofia began as Zandar walked up. James looked at Zandar and sighed once again. "I'll leave you two by yourselves." Sofia stated.

When she came back in the ballroom, she saw almost all of her friends upset. Desmond and Khalid stood there extremely bored, being ignored by their dates. James and Zandar were outside still upset with each other, and Hugo was upset that Sofia was paying more attention to James than him. It seemed as if Amber, Hildegard, and Clio were the only ones having fun, although it also seemed like they weren't too impressed of the ball.

"Aww… This is TERRIBLE! Everyone's upset with each other and NO ONE is having fun…" Sofia stated to herself, sighing right after. Suddenly, her amulet started to glow. "Huh? Princess Anna!" Sofia cried, seeing the Arendelle princess appear behind her. "Oh, this is horrible. No one is getting along. I'm pretty sure most of us were looking forward to this ball! Now it's ruined…"

"You should never think like that! Looking on the down-side never gets you anywhere." Anna responded, only to have Sofia tell her that there is no bright-side. "Sure there is! There's always a bright-side. My sister always shut herself out, looking on the down-side. It took me to show her that whether you make a mistake or are afraid to make more, there is still a way to make it better and bring out your best and have fun. Now it's your turn!" Anna told the young princess. Sofia asked how she should do that. "That is for YOU to discover!" Anna said with a smile.

Sofia looked around the room seeing her friends and siblings in despair. She then smiled and said, "I know what to do now! Thank you-" She started as she turned around seeing Anna disappear. "Princess Anna.." Sofia finished. "But first…" Sofia went back outside seeing James and Zandar with angry faces not even willing to look at each other. She invited them inside adding a 'trust me' at the end. Zandar and James looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Sofia inside.

When they came back in the ballroom, Sofia noticed everyone was still in a bad mood. She sighed then ran to the center of the ballroom. "Hey, everyone?", she said, getting their attention. "Look, I know this dance-"

"Ball…" Amber corrected again.

"Right, ball! Sorry! Anyways… I know it's not like we expected, but we can still make it fun! Why don't we just start this whole thing over and act like none of this ever happened? What do you say?" Sofia smiled.

"I don't know…" Desmond replied.

"Please? Let's just act like right now is the start of the dance!" Sofia suggested again. Each and every prince and princess agreed. Sofia smiled, giggled, and went, "That's great! What do you think Miss Flora?"

"What an excelent idea!" Flora answered. The three fairies all waved their wands and everyone was back in their carriages. One at a time, a pair entered the ballroom with Flora announcing the couples. "Prince Desmond, the smart! Alongside Princess Amber, the fashionable!" "Prince Hugo, the brave! Alongside Princess Sofia, the optimistic!"

Once everyone entered, they noticed a slow song was starting to play. "You wanna dance Sofia?" Hugo asked, reaching out his hand. Sofia took his hand telling him she'd love to. She then looked over seeing Desmond shyly asking Amber to dance with her accepting and him blushing back, making Sofia smile even more.

When Sofia looked back at Hugo, she sighed telling him she was sorry that she was so focused on her brother. "No Sofia, I'M sorry! He's your brother. I should respect the fact that you're looking out for him." Hugo informed Sofia.

"So, you forgive me!?" She asked with a smile.

Hugo smiled back telling her, "Does THIS answer your question?" And raised up Sofia's hand giving it a gentle kiss and then a hug right after. Sofia giggled and said she forgave him too. "Are you sure?" Hugo said with a smile, but Sofia could tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"Of course Hugo! You're a real prince charming!" She told him. He thanked Sofia and she nodded back as if to say you're welcome. They both smiled and laughed then continued to slow dance with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Amber? I wanted to tell you - I wanted you to know - Uh... Me you do like you..." Desmond started then looked down sighing, noticing how silly he sounded.

Amber confusingly looked at Desmond then smiled. "I you me do like too!" She said back, making Desmond smile again.

"There really IS a bright-side to everything!" Sofia said with a wink. (Screen centers on her wink)


End file.
